Angel's Slaves
by sylenTReadyr
Summary: A story where Angels and demons exist, kira is the son of the demon king and lacus is the daughter of the heavens advisor, the right hand of God. "we met when we're 7, we fell in love when we're 15, we separated when we're 16 and I'm still longing for you."
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm sylenTReadyr. this would be my first fanfiction and I decided to make one for GS&GSD. GS&GSD were my favorite anime, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in GS and GSD, only this story. ^^

* * *

**An Unexpected Meeting and A Sad Goodbye**

* * *

It was a very stormy night in Empyrean - a kingdom above the clouds that's been homed by angels - when a young princess decided to frolic around the castle. actually, it's dangerous what she's doing but for her it was a new adventure. an escape from her duties as the heir of heavens throne.

She never wanted her father - the king - to be worried in any way but she really need this, a stroll. she always ask herself why should she be the heir?, why can't she be just an ordinary angel?. if she's an ordinary citizen of Empyrean, she can do whatever she wants unlike now.

"PRINCESS!" one of her guardian shouted.

'they already found me?' the pink haired princess said to herself.

"come here..." an eerie voice cried out. "come here princess..."

the voice was coming out from the well. the pink haired princess was curious enough to take a peek so she grab the small chair and placed it in front of the said well. she climb the chair and look down the well, it look so very deep. she wondered if the voice is really coming down it.

"come closer..." the eerie voice again resound.

She then leaned closer when suddenly, someone pushed her back making her lose her balance. she fell over.

"KYAAA!" the pinked haired princess screamed.

She thought it was her end and regretting everything she did today. it was a very long fall... so freaking long... and since she's only 7 years old, she still cannot use her wings properly. it was pitch black, she can't even see what's down ahead. thorns?, water?, or plain cement? but at the middle of the fall she felt light as if she's floating. then after a few minutes she began falling again and crash on something. finally, it was the end of that so very long fall. oh yeah, she's still alive with no broken bones. all izz well except for that something.

"umm, can you please get off me?" a calm voice uttered.

"oh? I'm so sorry." she then get on her feet and reached a hand to the boy. the boy gladly took it.

"I'm really sorry, are you ok?" she said with worries written on her face.

"That's ok, I'm not hurt. by the way, why were you falling from the sky?" the brown haired boy questioned in curiosity.

"rather, falling from a well." she mumbled.

"A well?" he asked, brushing some dirt off his dark vest.

"long story. umm, what's this place called?" she asked while scanning the surrounding.

"you're in the land of sheol" he respond.

"sheol? never heard of it." the pink haired princess was clueless on where she is right now.

"haha, I guess so. since you're from the sky." the boy sarcastically uttered.

"as I said, I fell from a well not from the sky." she repeated.

"so, how will you get back up?" he said with worries in his eyes. the princess felt his warm heart.

"u..umm.. I still don't know but someone will surely get me." she was confident on that since she's the princess and when the king found out that their princess was missing, he will surely order all the watch to find her.

"then, while you're waiting for someone to fetch you. do you want to come with me to the festival?" he said reaching out his hand towards her.

"festival?" she asked while taking his soft hand.

"yep, there's a festival on the human world and I planned on coming there tonight!" he eagerly muttered.

"human world? but that place is being homed by mortals." she was warned by her sensei not to mingle with mortals.

"yeah, haha. now I'm sure you're not a human. just don't spread your wings, it will be fine. I've been there lots of time, humans are kind." he smiled.

"I.. I believe in you." still worried.

the pink haired princess and the boy started walking towards a not so ordinary door. it has some weird scribbles on the edge and a lion crest in the middle.

"if we pass through here, we'll be in the human world." the boy said.

" I see." when they entered the door, a shimmering light welcomed them. after their eyes adjusted to the light, they heard music and people talking. the surrounding was bombarded by different shades of lights from orange to blue.

"They are holding the Tanabata festival. a Japanese star festival that celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi represented by the stars vega and altair." he explained, thanks for listening to his sensei mu, he knew what this events are for.

"KIREI!" the princess squealed.

"I knew you'll like it." he said while giving a smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here.. umh..." she trail off...

"Kira, my name's kira." he continued.

"arigatou kira-sama." she bowed to show her gratitude.

"eh.. welcome, but you don't need to bow. thank you is enough." he let out a small blush.

"iie, as a princess of empyrean we should show our deepest gratitude by bowing." she said.

"empyrean?... you mean you're from heaven?" he hollered, letting go of her hand.

"yes, I'm an angel same as you. is there a problem?" she was puzzled.

" of course there is!, because I'm a-" he was cut off.

"Princess!" someone screamed.

"elsman-san." she recognize the golden haired man. Dearka elsman the chief of the fleet squad ordered to guard the princess.

"I finally found you, what are you doing in the human world? did you know that your father ordered us to search the whole land and see, even the outer lands just to find you?" the golden haired man rattled on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such trouble." her puppy eyes swayed the heart of the said chief.

"anyways, we have to return soon or else chaos will reign in empyrean." dearka said.

"kira-sama, gomen but I need to go. may we see each other again?" the princess asked.

"I.. I don't know." he was still shocked on the revelation he just witnessed.

"please visit the castle in empyrean sometimes, I will wait for you." she said.

"let's go." dearka lead the princess to a door that just popped out from nowhere.

"kira-sama! Lacus, my name is Lacus Clyne. Sayonara!" she went inside and disappeared into darkness. the door closed and then disappeared after a few seconds.

kira wanted to say something before she go but he was still stunned by the fact that she's an angel and..

"I'm a demon" he muttered.

* * *

yey! the first chappy was finally complete! btw, haro is not with lacus-chan because he's still not created at that time. he will be with lacus soon :D I would love to read your reviews and please wait for the next chappy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**isseixrias **thanks for your review! I appreciate it so much since this was my first fict. hehe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in GS and GSD, only this story. ^^

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

* * *

[Empyrean's Castle]

"what do you think you're doing young lady?!" the king was really angry, he's not always like this but today he reached his limits.

"I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to-" the princess never finished her sentence.

"do you know how worried I am?!, you're my only child that's why I care for you so much." he said.

"I know." she answered.

"From now on, you will never leave the palace without an escort." he demand.

"But father? you know how I hate being tailed." she reason out.

"You have to live with it and that's final!" he fist his right hand on the table.

"?!... yes... father..." that's the only thing she can utter, since she never wanted to make her father more angry as it is. she was taken to her chamber, while walking through the hallway, she heard the maids gossiping about what she did. For them, what she did was a big mistake. but for her, meeting kira and seeing the human world for the first time was a day that she'll never forget. she was locked in her chamber for the rest of the day. actually, she also doesn't have the energy to go out. since she was reprimanded by her father that if she wanna go out the castle, she would be escorted 24/7 by one of her guard and the princess always hated that idea. while she was brooding about that she heard someone knocking on the door.

"come in." she respond.

"I heard you've been scolded by the king." a dark blue haired boy uttered.

"oh, athrun. why are you here?" she asked in curiosity.

"to cheer you up" he said with a smile.

"Thanks for visiting. I'm ok now after seeing you." she really lightened up after seeing athrun. Athrun Zala, the prince of zaft. a small domain in empyrean ruled by Patrick Zala, athrun's father. Athrun was glad that the princess thinks of him that way. "I have a present for you" he handed a small box decorated by a pink ribbon.

"hmm?" she opened the box and a pink robot came out. it has a round shape and two pair of cute ears when it speaks or gets excited.

"haro!" the cute robot uttered.

"Haro?" the princess asked.

"Hajimemashite, haro at your service!" The pink robot said.

"Yoroshiku Haro-san." the princess already got fond of the cute robot.

"I'm glad you liked it." athrun said with a smile.

"Arigatou athrun." now she was completely happy. only athrun can pull that up. well, they were destined to marry when they reached the right age. since both of them like each other, neither of them disapprove of it. Also, they are still kids so the thought of it never really crossed their minds that much.

[ Sheol's Kingdom ]

Kira reached the entrance of Sheol's castle. "ah?! Brother!" the golden haired princess shouted.

"Cagalli." he respond.

"where have you been?! mother was looking for you and mu-san is being scolded by father because you've been missing for almost half the day now. you sure are stubborn. causing troubles for others." she really love scolding her brother that much, even if they are twins and kira was the eldest. she always act as the elder one.

"Gomen gomen, I'll show myself to father now." he then continued his way towards the main hall. after reaching the audience hall where his father and mu are currently arguing. he then cut in to pay respect to his father and apologize for the trouble he caused to his sensei.

"How can the future king of this kingdom become this stubborn. do you seriously take this on your account?!" the king shouted.

"I'm really sorry father, it will never happen again. it's not mu-sensei's fault, it's all mine." kira uttered.

"I'm glad you take full responsibility on your actions. make sure it will not happen again. mu, take him to his chamber." he commanded.

"Yes, your highness." Mu took kira away from the audience hall.

"he's still a kid, don't be so rough on him." the queen of sheol spoken.

"that's the point, he's a kid. I need to lecture him while he's still young, he'll be the next demon king. he'll rule this land. I want him to gain the demons trust and be respected by them. I want him to deserve the title. not just because it's passed to him. I also want him to continue the oath I left my father. that someday, demons will never be slaves to those angels again." he took his wife on a warm embrace. "and we will be free."

"Freedom, there's a price to pay to obtain it." she whispered.

"we already paid that price, more than we have to. yet, we're still paying for it." it's true, million years have passed and demons still serve the angels. demons are known in the human world as death gods. they are the ones who collect the spirits of dead people and guide them whether they will rot in hell or stay in heaven. At first, angels are tasked to do those biddings. the demons were only tasked to take responsibility for the humans who go to hell. they live in harmony, they respect each other. but some demons can't accept the fact that the angels are more favored than them. because demons live in the depths of hell. where there is just enough food to eat and shelter to live on. while the angels have a heavenly place to stay, with plenty of food to eat.

A group of demons formed an alliance against the angels. the demon king at that time never knew about this. he never expected that his citizen will do something ridiculous. He always think highly of God, He thank God for giving them what they have now. he never wanted more. his people don't suffer that much, they live normally, so what's there to be jealous of? he also knew that demons and angels are both love by God. that's why the task given to angels are much more harder than what they have. but he never thought that some demons will not take that on account.

And the inevitable happened, the alliance attacked empyrean. Many angels died, also demons. It's a war between the two. The demon king tried to stop the fight but he's too late. it already cause havoc. God was alarmed on the situation, he was informed that the demons are the one who started it. he weakened the demons. he doesn't want to do that, but if he did not. it will surely happen again. he also gave the task of the angels to them. to repent on their sins, for them to realize how valuable life is. That's how they became slaves. they carry the biddings that's supposed to be carried out by the angels.

"But someday, we will be free. Kira will free us. those kids are different, They have the blood of an angel. your blood." The queen said.

"Yes, my mother was an angel. she was exiled from heaven because she fell in love with a demon. They burned her wings, how can they be so cruel! those bastards! she was their kin! my mother died giving birth to me, because without her wings she was fragile. our wings were the source of our power and it's like our life depends on them. yet, they took it from her knowing she carries her unborn child. A child of a demon. They think of us like a trash! but she was one of them... yet..." the queen embraced the king with all her might, she know how much he suffer. He hated the angels more than anything, because he knew, his father loved his mother beyond anything.

Kira and mu were heading to kira's chamber. "hey mu-san, do you think I can become like father?" the young prince asked.

he put his left arm on kira's head and said. "you will be the greatest demon king in the entire history of demons."

"Father is the greatest demon king in history." he admire his father so much, even though he's strict sometimes. he showed them love like any father would do to their children.

"that's true, your father is a great king. but you boy, will change our fate." he uttered.

The young prince was confused. "change our fate? I don't get it."

mu chuckled "you will understand when you get big, but for now. obey everything I tell you and don't skip your lessons, soon you will attend school in the human world. to know about them. it's a part of your training to become a great king. actually, it's a requirement to become the future demon king. knowing not only about demons but also about humans."

"The human world?! I look forward on that day!" he really like the human world.

"I knew you would." he then continued their walk.

"wow, the human world. I wanna be there soon!" the prince mumbled.

* * *

Yey! Done with Chapter two! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately. Next chap will be out soon! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hiyah! I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait! gomen gomen!

I've been busy lately, I didn't have a single time to write. But here I am giving you chapter 3 of angel's slaves. I hope you still want it.

Thanks for the reviews, and yeah bare with my grammar. I'm not that good ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS/GSD.

* * *

**Reunion...**

* * *

Archangel University, where The previous kings of the demon world graduated. The school was known for having 1st class learning curriculum and high-class facilities. Since kira reached his high school year. he needs to attend this school, one requirement to claim the throne. it says that, **All future Demon Kings should create a connection with Humans, a bond that attain peace and serenity.** so entering the said school is like going on trial. learning about humans, what they do, what fascinates them and obviously to mingle with them.

"This place is great sensei, are we going to stay here for the next 3 years?"

"yes, it's few walks away from your school. your mother suggested that you should always take a nice walk to school, the highness said it will be good for you."

"I don't mind, I think she's right about that." he leaned on the balcony railing. "This is awesome, I should thank kaa-sama for this." It was a mansion situated uphill, surrounded by a beautiful garden. The Balcony on the 2nd floor where the two men currently are, canvas a spectacular view of the whole city.

"I already settled your transfer to Archangel University. They already sent the uniform and the books that you will need. mmhh, I should also thank the highness for finding us a great coffee maker." Taking a sip from his cup.

"Arigatou mu-sensei for taking care of everything, and I think that is instant coffee. I tasted something like it when I first set foot in the human world. An old man kindly served one for me."

"oh I see, an instant coffee eh. This is new to me, How could I have missed such a thing even though I visited the Human World for quite some time now?" It's like a mystery to him, wondering why he never knew about something so trivial.

"maybe whenever you visit, you're occupied on something else or rather on someone in particular. That's why you never realized you're missing a lot."

"What do we have here, The Prince is making a joke. what a rare sight." True, the prince is a serious person. it's really rare for him to make fun of others. he focuses on his studies and serious things like political views and the future of his people, no time for playing around. He is a playful kid back then, but when he entered puberty he became more focused on the responsibilities that's given to him. "Have you already been influenced by your humorous sister?" the fact that they are opposite to each other is really rare... or not. The outgoing and boisterous princess and the timid and serious prince.

"Having one of her in the family is enough, I rather not compete with her on that matter. Besides, I'm not making fun of you sensei. I'm just stating my theories."

"sly, sly. I bet the princess will give you a smack on the head if she heard you say that. also, she will brag that she's older than you and you should respect her."

"I bet she will." He really respect his twin sister. For him, his sister was a very loving person with a strong heart. He was glad to have someone like that and proud to have her as a sister. "I think I should take a nice walk to the school. I wanna check it out and familiarize the surrounding."

"should I come with you?"

"Iie, I don't want to bother you. it seems like you're still enjoying your coffee."

"oh yes I am. this instant coffee is addicting." Taking a sip again.

"I'll be back around 7." he then started exiting the balcony. The road to the school have a breathtaking scenery. He enjoyed every bit of it. his mother was right, the scent of the old oak tree gives him refreshment. Kira reached the school. since it's Sunday, the school is empty. He first Check out the grounds. It has a huge gym and a swimming pool. The Field is surrounded by lively grass, it's uplifting. while kira was taking a stroll on the 2nd floor of the school building, something caught his attention. A very soothing voice.

**_In this quiet night  
I'm waiting for you  
Forgetting the past  
And dreaming of you_**

He followed where the voice is coming from, he reached this particular room at the end of the hall and there he saw her. Her pink curly hair sways as the wind blow. Kira can't take a good look on the fair maiden's face because she was half facing the window. He was just there, frozen in silence.

**_Time passes by  
And memories fade  
But time can't erase  
The love that we've made_**

Kira cautiously took a step forward to shorten the gap between them without interrupting the songstress.

**_And the stars in the sky  
That I wish upon  
Can't bring you -_**

The pink haired songstress felt the presence of kira and face to where the boy is. Kira was speechless, The beauty that laid in front of him was too much preventing him to let out a single word. Those pair of azure orbs, He was captivated.

"Ano.." she's a bit curious about the boy in front of her.

"Ah?! Gomen!" He snap back to reality. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, it was just. Your voice is really soothing. I'm Sorry if I did interrupt you." he muttered nervously. well he was a timid boy so it's expected.

The girl let out a mild chuckle. "Don't worry, It's nothing. hmm... do you have club activities?" she asked.

"iie, I'm just checking out the school."

"so you're a transfer. do you want a tour?" The pink haired songstress kindly offered.

"I already took a stroll around the school ground so it's ok. plus it's a bit late, I told someone that I'll be back early." oh yeah, he doesn't want to make mu-san worry. but seriously kira? it's only 5pm you reserved boy!

"souka, nice meeting you umh.."

"Kira Yamato." he continued.

"Kira..." she whispered 'it can't be, maybe they just share the same name.' "Yoroshiku Kira-kun. I'm Lacus Clyne." She smiled while reaching out her hand for a handshake. but kira didn't respond to that.

"I, I have to go. gomen." kira immediately exited the scene.

"kira-kun?..." 'he's in a hurry. he really reminds me of that boy, but it's impossible for him to be here. though they resemble each other. with his brunette hair and lavender eyes, as if it's the same person. iie, iie! he can't be him. because if he is, he will be sentenced to death by the imperial court.' There's this rule in Empyrean that only higher up angels can set foot in the human world. There are just few family who are given that privilege.

"lacus." someone interrupted her.

"Athrun."

"sorry if It took so long, the meeting was extended due to some request regarding the sport fest." he let out a sigh.

"It's ok, it didn't take that long." she responded with a smile. it really didn't felt long because she was preoccupied with the thought of a particular boy.

"let's go?"

"Hai." she gently answered.

* * *

"haa.. haa.." Kira was gasping for air. "Lacus Clyne... ugh... Haa.. what is she doing here.." He wiped the sweat in his forehead using his right hand. It's really rare for him to run that hastily, since he has a weak body. ok not really weak, his stubborn sister just keep on saying that kira has a weak body even though he doesn't. he just love conserving energy that's why he looks weak. 'Why didn't I realized sooner, those azure pair of eyes that shine in the night sky and that long pink silky hair of hers. I was caught off guard.'

Kira decided to head home, while on the way home. he was still bothered by the girl he saw a moment ago. Is she really the lacus clyne he met back then and if so, what is she doing in the human world? he thought that maybe angels have lots of freedom than they do. since he was only given the chance to be there because of his responsibility as the next heir of the demon world. "If she really is that Girl, No one should know even mu-sensei. I should also not tell that girl who I really am. I'll just act as if we only met." 'I know they were our enemies, but I cannot let myself to hand her over to my kin. something deep in my heart prevents me from doing so. maybe I just pity her. yes, that explains everything. I just pity that angel.' upon thinking about these speculations. kira didn't realized that he's already in front of the yamato's mansion.

"Kira you're back, why so early?!" mu-san shouted from the balcony. wonder why he's still there? don't tell me he's still drinking coffee?! I should try some of that Instant Coffee myself.

"I got tired." kira answered.

"I guess your weak body cannot keep up."

"My body is not weak, I just got tired." he sighed.

"your dinner is ready, you should eat and take your nap after. it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Arigatou." Kira went in and did what mu-san told him.

* * *

The next Day

* * *

"Kira-sama... Kira-sama..."

"nngh...?" kira opened his eyes, a cheery yellow haired girl in a maid outfit was standing in front of him.

"I'm glad you're awake kira-sama. I'm rena your personal maid. your breakfast is ready." she said.

"Thank you." Kira then get up to prepare himself for school. He was used to being serve by maids, that's why having rena as his personal maid doesn't bother him. He took his bath, ate his breakfast and put on his uniform.

"Good luck on your first day. don't ignore cute girls who say hi to you." mu-san joked.

"I would love to forget that last part."

"oh don't be so mean kira, you are allowed to date a human girl you know."

"Is that so." he really doesn't give a single thought about dating someone from the human world. actually, he don't have any intention to date someone right now. "I bet you are the one who wanted to date a particular human girl." he smirked.

"I remember that the great me have something important things to do." mu-san countered.

Kira let out a chuckle.

"But seriously kira, you can date someone you like... as long as she's not an angel. see yah, take care." mu-san entered the house.

Kira was left astound on the last sentence his sensei said. something about not dating an angel. a particular pink haired girl came to his mind. he erased the thought and started heading to school.

* * *

"ano.. minna, we have a new student." aisha-sensei said.

Kira then entered the room and wrote his name on the black board. "I'm Kira Yamato. Yoroshiku" He bowed lightly.

"Kira!" a blue haired guy from the 3rd row suddenly stood up.

"Athrun?!" in respond to his sudden surprise.

* * *

There you go ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. for the instant coffee, I never really tried one. my mom always make brewed coffee. it just got my attention lately so I included it here hehe.

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back with Chapter 4! sorry for the wait, I planned on making it longer. My head felt Crazy with all the fuss. Finally I finished it, though It should be longer than this but I decided to continue it on chapter 5.

**isseixrias, **Thanks for the support! I promise to be more into it from now on!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own GS/GSD!

* * *

**Things I don't want to accept.**

* * *

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."

― Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

I never expected to meet someone from my past. I always thought that I probably would never meet him again, but now he's standing few meters away from me. I still remember the first time I met this inky blue shoulder length _haired_ boy. He's a very shy boy and pretty smart too.

_It was the first time I set foot on the human world. At first I was scared, how did I got there? well, I'm a very energetic kid. mu-sensei always tell stories and things about humans, I was eager to visit the human world. I accidentally heard mu-sensei and uzumi-ojisan talking about this door outside sheol's main city. A door that leads to the human world, A door with weird scribbles on the edge and a lion crest in the middle. That night, I decided to find this door. I sneaked my way out of the palace. I'm lucky that no one noticed me even my stubborn sister who always keep an eye on me 24/7. she's such a stalker, glad she was tired from all that extra lessons she had with her personal tutor. it was a chilly night indeed. I'm only wearing a white t-shirt, a black baggy shorts and a pair of black leather shoes. no wonder I felt the chills all of a sudden. but this is the safest clothes I came up with since I don't know what humans usually wear. I just remembered a story about a human boy that mu-sensei told me a long time ago wearing the same outfit as I am right now. we really have much in common, humans and us demons. Same body structure except for the wings that is and now same casual clothes. I wonder if they also wear robes and elegant dresses when they have gatherings. I bet they do._

_after some hour thinking of what I might witness in the human world, I realize that I'm already outside the main city. "now to find that door" I muttered. I stumbled upon this dark alley near the entrance of the city. it was really dark, but curiosity struck me. I find my way all through the end of the alley, though it almost took me half an hour to reach the end of it but it's all worth it. I found the mysterious door exactly what mu-sensei described. A door with weird scribbles on the edge and a lion crest in the middle. I hesitated first but my eagerness pushed me through. I opened the strange door slowly with excitement covering my face. bit by bit my eyes were both filled with beauty and wonder. I don't know where I am right now, but one thing for sure, this is where I want to be. There's this big light from above that illuminates the whole scenery, giving it life. I think that was the moon mu-sensei talks about. where you can magnificently spot it at dusk. It was surely breathtaking. I moved closer to the railings to take a closer look at the magnificent city lights. I determined it to be a city as what mu-sensei told me on his stories. different colors coming from those so called buildings and establishments. listening to mu-sensei helped me a lot. I'm glad I never missed a single bit of detail he mentioned. I think I'm on a peak or something. I walk around a bit and down to these set of steps. At the bottom I can see lights and hear music playing, random sounds coming from a barrel, something like that. I felt a little nervous. I will finally encounter mortals or humans as what sensei calls them. I reached the bottom and saw a crowd of humans whispering to one another. drinking and eating on those so called open food stalls. each stall caters variety of dishes. I guess the human world and demon world are not so different after all. While I was walking and observing the humans, someone suddenly tap my shoulder. I turn my head to where the tap came from. it was an old man giving me a gentle smile._

_"are you lost, boy?" he asked._

_"no sir, I'm not." I said frantically._

_"do you have someone with you?"_

_"I'm all alone, I.. I took a stroll." I stuttered._

_"oh, kids nowadays love adventures eh." he stared at me for a minute then asked "do you want something to drink?"_

_I gave out a smile and said "Hai!" with enthusiasm. Then he led me to his own stall and prepared me a drink. It looks like some kind of tea or coffee. When I finally tasted it. "Oishii!" I exclaimed._

_"haha, that's the same reaction I had when I gave athrun the same thing." the old man said._

_"Athrun?" I asked curiously._

_"yeah, oh, here he comes." looking behind me. so I turned to where he is gazing at._

_"ojisan, it's been awhile." a boy with a dark blue hair said._

_"How are you athrun?"_

_"I'm fine, I've been busy with my studies. I need some break from all of that so I'm here again." I felt something coming from this boy, something different yet calming._

_"come sit, I'll bring you some coffee." he seated beside me._

_"Arigatou ojisan"_

_"by the way, this is..." the old man looked at me as if he was asking me my name._

_"Kira." I responded._

_"This is kira" he pointed me to athrun. "and kira this is athrun." he pointed athrun to me._

_"nice to meet you kira." the boy said casually._

_"nice meeting you too athrun."_

_"here's your instant coffee athrun." the old man handed him the cup filled with hot coffee. _

_"Arigatou" Then athrun started taking a sip on his cup. "oishi i desu!" he bawled._

_"it's just an ordinary coffee yet both of you thinks otherwise."_

_"it's really good. I've never tasted something like this before." I said._

_"yeah, kira's right. even I haven't been served something like this before." 'served'? I guess he's from a noble family same as me. we talked about lots of things, most of them are about theories and robotics. I guess athrun loves inventing stuff. He talks about his new invention, a small robot bird named 'torii'. he said the small bot has a motion sensor that can detect heat or something like that. for some it may look like a boring discussion, but for me It's really interesting. I'm really amazed that even at his age he can do something incredible as that. He's only 7 yet he can create his own machine. how cool can that be._

_After we finished both of our coffee, I decided to leave first. since it's so late, someone might have noticed that I'm missing. I'll be scolded by father if he found out._

_"I should go. thanks for the coffee sir." I said to the old man in respect._

_"don't mention it, come back again if you feel like it. and just call me ojisan if you like."_

_"hai, arigatou again ojisan."_

_"Hey kira, let's meet again tomorrow. I have something to show you." Athrun said with keenness._

_"hmmm... I dunno. but I will try." I really don't know if I can come back here again. I may never come back._

_"Same time, Same place. I'll wait for you then. jaa ne."_

_"Jaa." I started walking to where I came from. It was a fun night, I really want to come back again tomorrow night. I entered the mysterious door again, to my surprise someone familiar is standing on the other side._

_"I thought so"_

_"mu-sensei..." I always knew that he will always be the first person to know where I am._

_"your mother was worried sick about you." hearing that made my heart falter._

_"I'm sorry sensei. I... I was just..." I never thought that it will cause something like this._

_"Don't worry, she's fine. let's go back. your father is furious. I'm not gonna tell them that you went to the human world." he let out a smile._

_"Arigatou sensei." after that we went back, I was scolded by father and of course my mother was there to save me from father continues lecture._

_"BAKA BAKA BAKA! what if something happened to you?! you BAKA!" a furious yellow haired girl cried out._

_"gomen ne cagalli, I will never do something like that again." and yet I told athrun that I will meet him again tomorrow._

_"you are forbidden to get out of the palace for the next 3 days. that's your punishment."_

_"EH?! but father?!"_

_"no buts, take him to his room mu."_

_"Hai, ulen-sama." then mu-sensei guided me to my room. I wanna ask him if he could help me for tomorrow, but I remembered my beloved mother's restless state. I don't want to see that again. I'm sorry athrun, but I cannot meet you tomorrow._

_I was confined for 3 days in my room, nothing to do. just reading some random books. poetry, literary, science, politics and so on and so forth. Finally the 4th day! That night I planned sneaking out to visit the human world. It will be a short trip. I just wanna see athrun and apologize to him. I went all through the trouble I had when I first sneaked out. It's more difficult now than last time, but I succeeded. When I opened the door, I was again on the same spot as last time. maybe it's always on that spot, but I'm not sure because it's a mysterious door. never trust a mysterious door. I find my way to the stall where the old man is, I thought I can meet athrun that day. but what I got was a goodbye and a gift._

_"he said to give this to you and wanted to say goodbye." the old man said with a frown written on his face._

_"I.. I-I... didn't showed up" small tears came flowing from my eyes. "and y-yet.. he gave me t-this..." I sobbed._

_"When I first met athrun, he was just like you. a little adventurer. he was here last night and the nights before. Then last night he said "Would you give this to him, a memory of our friendship. even for a short while, I really enjoyed his company. I don't know if we could meet again, my father assigned me to a very important task. I'm not sure if I can have spare time to visit here again. I'm saying goodbye. Thanks for everything ojisan and please tell kira that we will see each other again. Thank you again.""_

_"I also enjoyed his company, h-he.. he was my first friend." sobbing while looking at his gift for me. he was my first friend, in the demon world and human world..._

He's right, we did see each other again.

"It looks like you already know someone yamato-kun." aisha-sensei said.

"AH, hai. he's a childhood friend of mine." I responded and athrun nodded supporting what I said.

**End of Kira's PV**

**Normal PV**

After Class ended, both of them went to take lunch.

"It's been awhile, how have you been kira?" placing his tray on the table and taking a sit.

"I began to like studying. I'm so focused on my studies now. how about you? still love inventing stuff?"

"yeah, but I took a break from studying to my death. it was suffocating. I thought since I'm still young, I should enjoy life's beauty." 'enjoy life's beauty eh. He changed, it's like we switched personality.' kira thought to himself.

"I guess that means you're having fun."

"Yeah, I do. I'm currently the president of the school council. it's kinda tiresome but I'm having fun."

"That's awesome, I bet all of them respects you."

"haha, why'd you say that? you know lacus just pushed me to take part on it. if only for me, I won't do something tiring as that." he chuckled.

"Lacus?" Kira wondered if the girl athrun mentioned was the lacus she knew.

"a childhood friend of mine. she always push me to do something I don't want. but I end up doing them and liking them too." he let out a sigh.

"haha, then she's a good influence to you."

"I guess so. enough of that, are you doing something this weekend?"

'well I have studying to do, demo...' kira thought. "hmm.. nah. something in your mind?" He said.

"There will be a new amusement park that will open this coming saturday near the school, let's check it out!" stuffing some food in his mouth.

"okay sure. what time?"

"around 8 in the morning. let's meet at the station."

"okay." They both continued finishing their lunch.

"Oh, here you are." A person behind kira said. Then kira turned to where the voice came from. The pink haired girl and kira met eyes.

"Lacus, sorry for no telling you that I'll be having my lunch with my childhood friend here." both of them ignored what the blue haired boy said. They kept starring at each other. She was standing there with her head tilted down staring at kira's lavender eyes. He was there sitting with his head up awwwing at lacus' marvelous cerulean eyes. Athrun noticed it and he let out a mild grin.

"if you keep staring at each other, both of your eyes will get sore." he smirked.

The two franticly avert their gaze to one another, ignoring the fact that they really were staring at each other for quite some time. Both let out a blush and finally turn to athrun's side.

"kira, this is lacus. and lacus this is my long lost childhood friend kira."

"what's that supposed to mean?" kira said wanted to give athrun a mild kick but impede himself from doing so.

Lacus let out a chuckle before saying "Nice to see you again kira-kun."

"oh, you already met. I'm so stupid introducing you to each other." pushing his back to the chair.

"ah, gomen for the other day. I was in a hurry." kira said ignoring athrun's early blabber.

"it's okay. I never thought you knew athrun."

"Same here."

"I never thought you knew each other." Athrun let out his tongue.

"I need to go back. I just wanted to check if you are taking your lunch." she said to athrun. "see you later, bye kira-kun."

"bye."

"later lacus-chan." athrun grinned. she just smiled then continued heading outside the canteen.

"How long have you known lacus?" Kira suddenly asked.

"Huh? don't tell me you're really interested in her?"

"Yeah kinda, so how long?"

"For as long as I lived." Athrun said. 'If athrun knew her for that long then lacus is not the angel I met back then or athrun is also an angel' But kira shoved off all this thoughts away, he was scared to know the truth. something inside him doesn't want to accept it if it's true that athrun is an angel.

"souka..."

"eh? is that all you can say? aren't you jealous a bit?"

" I'm just curious, nothing to get jealous for. Let's go back, our next class is up." Kira grabbed his bag and started to leave.

"If you say so, hey! wait for me!" Athrun followed kira.

* * *

Yamato's Mansion

* * *

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai Kira-sama." rena then took kira's bag and went inside the kitchen.

"anything good happened?" Mu placed his cup on the table.

"nothing much." kira seated on the sofa next to mu. He leaned his head to the back of the chair.

"you look tired for some reason." he took his cup again and take a sip.

"I'm just exhausted, we had PE on the first day of class. it's really exhausting." kira let out a sigh.

Rena placed the cup of tea in the table near kira. "Just call me if you need anything kira-sama."

"Arigatou rena." Rena bowed, then find her way to the kitchen.

"Are you having fun?" mu asked.

"pretty much, I never doubted the kindness of the humans. the classes are not boring and the teachers are attentive."

"I'm glad you are having fun." He smiled.

"sensei... are we really going to obliterate the angels?"

mu flinched. "Where that came from.." he sense kira's serious gaze. "Yes, it's inevitable. To claim the heavens throne."

"is there any other way to claim our freedom? except for destroying their foundation? can we really be free on doing so. " Kira gripped his cup tightly.

" I also don't believe that having a war with the angels is our way out to this slavery." mu said.

"I will give my all to stop this war. to claim our freedom without sacrificing anything." he said looking at mu with a determined heart

mu felt kira's determination from his eyes. "I believe in you, that's why I will support you all through the way."

"Arigatou." He was determined to do everything in his power to prevent this war from happening. Because in his heart, All he wanted was peace and serenity.

"Let's Support each other. Ain't that right rena-chan?" mu said, Noticing rena near the kitchen's entrance.

"Hai." she said with a smile.

* * *

Next day

* * *

"Ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai kira-sama."

Kira then started heading out to school. he's having culinary class and Science Ed today. Athrun is on different classes today, but kira is not a bit bothered on that.

Kira Reached his destined room for culinary class. When he entered the room someone recognized him.

"Kira-kun!"

* * *

DUDUN! XD

More kira and Lacus Scenes next chapter! **R&R** PLEASE! XD


End file.
